The Mole Among Us
by Fanfictiondbs
Summary: Dropped. Take it if u want
1. Chapter 1: The Mole

**THE MOLE AMONG US**

Planning. Weeks worth of planning, led to nothing. Two members of Laughing Coffin, imprisoned. The rest dead. Ten of our own players, killed without any hesitation. All of this due to a single person. The Mole.

"Who was it? Who could have done this? How?" Kirito questioned Asuna

"I don't know, but this was an ambush." Asuna replied

The remaining Knights of the Blood oath members, stood on in a small dungeon on floor twenty three. Each member questioned each other, attempting to find out the rat. The members later realised that the infiltrator was not among them. The double agent will not risk harming themselves in such a sensitive operation.

An investigation was held in the guild. All members under investigation had an alibi, most were at the front lines of the attack. All except one. This player was unknown, not a single player knew his game handle. It must have been him. An investigation party was formed consisting of: Asuna, Kirito and Commander Heathcliff.

Nobody could be trusted.

A mole in the guild, reporting directly to a murder group, would be extremely difficult for anybody involved and any other players nearby.

The guild were all under surveillance. Arrested and held in different rooms of the underground basement beneath the guild house. A dark, damp area; filthy and infested with various animals. This carried on for two seems. Interrogations were held often, by the party members. As many members in the guild, the party members each covered a sector of the basement. Still nothing.

The party didn't know anything. Their investigations lead to nothing. It was time to bring out the big guns (or big swords (sorry, bad pun, continue.)).

This was the time to track every member.

Only minutes passed after the release of all guild members, when something strange happened...

Members disappeared, flashing on and off the map. Guild members had formed a raid. A raid that nobody knew of. Another ten players were murdered. There were no surviving members of the Knights of the Blood oath remaining out of the secret attack party.

The Mole is still among us...


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicious

Chapter 2

"Who could it have been?" Kirito questioned.

The party disbanded into different sectors of the radar to investigate the disappearance of their fellow guild members.

They all met back up at top of the map were the disappearances began

Not a single trace of life. No sign of a struggle. What had happened?

"The guild members were picked off one by one, slowly emerging towards the leader." Kayaba whispered to himself before bringing his thought to full discussion.

"They were picked off one by one, the guild members were pulled into the bushes and killed silently." Heathcliff said. "There looks to be plenty of shrubbery to hide in. The route becomes narrower. That means that Laughing Coffin could hide in the bushes and pick off the weaker players at the back of the crowd, gradually making their way to the leader."

"Wait, how did you know that?" Asuna questioned Heathcliff.

"It's not that hard to understand. There was no struggle and there are a lot of bushes around. That's how it went in my head anyway." Heathcliff answered. "But..."

"What-What is it?" Kirito answered with a slight stutter.

"But, that's not Laughing Coffin style." Heathcliff continued. "Oh well. I'm sure will find out what happened.

Asuna glared at Heathcliff with a suspicious look in her eyes. Kirito noticed immediately.


	3. Chapter 3: Obvious

"HEATHCLIFF" Asuna and Kirito spoke alone "I mean, it got to be him."

"What makes you say that?" Kirito said in disbelief

"Kirito, he thought of answer within moments of arriving" Asuna replied

"I guess that is pretty strange." Kirito continued "Heathcliff is the mole?"

"NO! NO WAY! Kirito conversed with Asuna "He has helped us since this death game began, yes he may have forced me into this guild but he has helped you over the past year, I mean look how far you've came"

"But it's clearly him, look at the evidence" Asuna replied "It has to be him. He had access to the plansplans..."

I do not intend to finish this story. Feel free to add your own spin to it.


End file.
